The Flaming Wolf
by TheIrishMan44
Summary: What happens when Bloom gets an unexpected visitor? Who is this person? What does she do? Will her friends and family accept Bloom in her new condition?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**** Hello one and all! After the completion of my story The Gift, I decided to write another story. At first I thought about a Winx Club Vampire story, but there are so many of them. I decided to do a Werewolf Winx Club story since I have only found one of them. Hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter One

Bloom was walking in the quad at night. She was near the wishing well, but her mind was several realms away. She hasn't seen Sky since they defeated the Wizards of the Black Circle. He has been busy with ruling Eraklyon and she was busy with her teaching job at Alfea. She was so preoccupied in thought that she didn't notice someone walking towards her till they stopped five feet away from her.

"My don't you know it's dangerous to be out at night. Many horrible creatures roam in the darkness." Said a low but feminine voice from the figure.

"Well thank you for the advise. It is getting late so I better get inside." Bloom said as she started to walk away. She heard a weird noise from behind her. She turned around to see that the women was gone, and in her place a large humanoid wolf.

'The women is a werewolf!' Bloom thought as she turned to run. She didn't make it far before the werewolf caught her. The wolf knocked Bloom of her feet. The wolf then bit Bloom on the lower half of her right leg. The wolf injected a venom into her bloodstream. After a moment of screaming in pain, Bloom passed out. The werewolf then ran out the front gate and into the forest.

Flora, Musa, Layla, Stella, Tecna, and Roxy were in the commons room of their dorm. They were talking and waiting for Bloom to return from her walk.

"I worry about Bloom. She works so hard with us teaching and she never gets to see Sky. I think it's taking its toll on her." Flora said.

"You all are really great teachers." Roxy stated.

"I think what she needs is a vacation. We all do." Stella stated.

Suddenly they heard a loud scream. They all darted out to the quad. They came out to see Bloom on the ground, her right leg covered in blood.

"Bloom!" The group yelled as they moved closer to her.

Stella turned to Roxy, "Go get Faragonda and bring her to the infermery!" With that Roxy was off. The girls then carried Bloom to the infermery.

They entered the infermery and put Bloom on the nearest bed. As Faragonda and Roxy entered the room Bloom began to convulse.

"Girls we need to hold her still so I can heal her leg!" Faragonda said as she grabbed Blooms's right leg. Stella grabbed her right arm, Musa grabbed her left leg, Layla grabbed her left arm, and Flora tried to keep her head still. As Faragonda used magic to heal the wound Tecna used her PDA to scan Bloom.

"Ms. Faragonda the scans show that a venom was administered through the wound and it's altering her DNA." Tecna said.

"Have you ever heard of a creature that does this with their bite?" Tecna asked.

"A few, but most are extinct or only found in dark realms." Faragonda said while going over all she knew in her head for an answer. "Oritel and Mariam are experts in dark creatures. They might have the answer."

Bloom suddenly stopped convulsing. She opened her eyes to see then extremely dialated so that there was no blue, only black and white. She then started trying to get free.

"Why is she trying to get LOOSE?!" Stella yelled, and the last part was more of a yelp because Bloom hit her in the face. Flora looked into Bloom's eyes and saw an animalistic rage. Bloom broke free and was walking towards the door as Faragonda cast a sleeping spell. Bloom then fell to the floor in front of the door, unconscious. The girls put her back on the bed.

"I'm going to call her parents and inform them of what's happening." Faragonda said as she walked out of the room.

The next morning Oritel and Mariam arrived at Alfea. They brought several books it hat they thought might help. They brought the books with them to the infermery. They entered to see Bloom laying on one of the beds. They imediatly put the books down and went to her bedside.

"Oh my poor girl." Mariam said as she stared at her daughter lying on the medical bed. Faragonda then entered the room.

"You said that her pupils were dialated to the point that you couldn't see her eye color and she was trying her hardest to leave?" Oritel asked. Faragonda nodded her head in agreement.

"Is there going to be a full moon anytime soon?" Oritel asked.

"Oritel you can't be truely thinking that can you?" Mariam asked.

"A creature attacked her, bit her, and now she is trying to leave. I can't think of anything else." Oritel replied.

"Anyone want to let me in on the secret?" Faragonda asked.

"I think she was attacked by a werewolf, and she was infected." Oritel stated.

"But that means..." Faragonda started but Oritel interupted, "That on the next full moon, Bloom will be forced to transform." "Further more, if a werewolf is confined in their first transformation they will become a mindless animal that only lives to hunt." Oritel continued.

"The next full moon it tonight!" Faragonda said.

"So tonight we have to let Bloom tho through it and not to stop her when she runs off." Mariam said with sorrow.

"Well we have to tell her and the Winx." Faragonda said. She then took the sleeping spell off of Bloom. After a minute Bloom started to wake up. She opened her eyes to reveal her pupils to still be dialated.

"Oh, what happened?" Bloom asked as she started to get up but stopped when she felt a pain in her right leg.

"Bloom don't try to get up. Last night you were attacked by a werewolf. It bit your right leg and injected its venom. It started it alter your DNA and..." Mariam stopped talking out of nervousness.

"What are you saying Mom? Am I a werewolf now?" Bloom started asking in fear.

"Yes. Tonight when the full moon is out you will be forced to transform, but after that you can control the transformation. Also you will have to transform at least once a month or you'll risk transforming randomly." Oritel stated.

"Ok. I guess this isn't that bad." Bloom said.

The Winx then entered the room. "Bloom it's good to see you awake. So have you all figured out what's happening to Bloom?" Stella asked.

"Yes we are pretty sure that Bloom was attacked by a werewolf and turned." Oritel informed the group. They all gasped.

"Who all knows?" Stella asked.

"Just everyone in this room." Bloom spoke out.

"What about Sky?" Flora asked. Bloom then slapped herself in the face. "I forgot about Sky! He dosen't know." Bloom said.

"Well then we should call the Specialists." Stella said as she pulled out her cell phone.

"No!" Bloom yelled, suprising the group. "Not all the Specialists. I only want to tell Sky for now. I just want wait for know." Bloom explained.

"Sweetie are you afraid they'll reject you just because of your condition? Bloom just because you'll have to transform into a humanoid wolf once a month, that dosen't mean your a different person. They'll accept you no matter what because your are their friend." With what Mariam said Bloom realized that she was right.

"Alright. You can call them all." Bloom said.

Oritel suddenly interrupted. "It's too late for that. The sun is going down and we have to get you out into the forest before you start to transform."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: ****Hi. I hope you all liked Chapter One. Here we go.**

Chapter 2

Oritel suddenly interrupted. "It's too late for that. The sun is going down and we have to get you out into the forest before you start to transform."

Everyone then looked toward the window to see the sun setting. Flora was standing next to the window. She turned to Bloom to see that her pupils retracted to be extremely small. Her eyes were now a bright gold color instead of blue.

"Her Oritel, are her eyes suppost to be a different color?" She asked as more people looked toward Bloom.

Oritel walked around to look at Bloom's eyes. Bloom just kept staring at the window.

"Bloom focus. We need to get you out of the school." Bloom just nodded to Oritel's statement. She got up and took a few steps before falling to her knees. Her parents rushed to her side.

"We're out of time." Bloom said with a hint of pain in the words.

"We need to transport." Oritel stated to Mariam. The three on the ground started to glow bright orange. Bloom then yelled, "Transportus!" With a bright flash the three were gone.

The three appeared in the forest. Bloom yelled in pain, "I need you two to follow me. Make sure I don't hurt anyone." Oritel and Mariam got up and backed away from her.

Bloom felt the transformation begin. Her bones started to grow, change, and rearrange. Her skin stretched and grew. She started to grow fur all over her body. Her cloths were injested into her body for when she returns to normal. Her face grew outward to greated her wolf face. She grew a tail. Her ears grew larger.

Once the transformation was complete she looked to the sky. Her fur was the same orange as her hair and her eyes were blue again. She saw the full moon and howled. She then turned toward Oritel and Mariam. She recognized them not only by their appearance, but their smell as well.

"Bloom are you alright?" Oritel questioned. Bloom tried to speak, but then remembered that she was a werewolf and couldn't talk. She just nodded her head to say yes. Oritel and Mariam were relieved that Bloom knew who she was. Not all werewolves remember who they are when they transform.

Bloom then heard a group's footsteps. She turned to where she heard the footsteps to see the Winx and Faragonda approaching.

"Well, now that we're all here what do we do about Bloom?" Stella asked.

"We make sure she is comfortable and wait til morning for her to change back." Mariam answered.

After a few hours of Bloom just walking around the clearing they were in, people started to head back to Alfea to get some rest. Oritel, Mariam, Faragonda, and Flora were the only ones there. Bloom was supprised with how her hearing, smell, and sight were so much more accurate.

Bloom suddenly heard more footsteps. She turned, getting the attention of the four people with her. They all saw Sky, Brandon, and Helia enter the clearing. The three suddenly activated their weapons.

"What are you three doing?" Flora asked before fully thinking the situation through.

"Saladine got an anonimus tip that a werewolf would be in the forest tonight. And as the King of Eraklyon it is my duty to destroy any of those abominations I come across." Sky stated with venom dripping from every word. Bloom was hurt that Sky thought of her so badly.

"Sky trust us, you do not want to harm this one." Oritel said. Sky stared at him like he was insane.

"Why? There is no one that could be that would change my mind." Sky stated in anger.

"Sky your angry. Your not fully thinking this through." Mariam said.

"Fine, I'll trust you four. But if this monster hurts anyone I WILL hunt it down." Sky yelled as the three de-activated their weapons. Bloom was relieved that he was calming down. It ment that he may be ok when he figures out who the 'monster' was.

After a few hours Sky seemed to have fully calmed down. Sky then got up and approached Bloom. "Hey Oritel, can it understand what I say?" Before Oritel answered, Sky saw that the wolf nodded its head.

"I was wondering, can I pet you? I've been hunting werewolves for a long time but I've never pet one before." Sky explained his question. The wolf nodded and Sky started to pet the wolf. Sky found a spot on her chin that felt good when he scratched it. He noticed this and kept scratching the spot for a minute.

"Well it looks like you learned to cooperate with her." Brandon stated.

"Ya, even though a werewolf killed my sister when we were younger I guess some are just victims." Sky said as he stopped scratching her chin.

Sky noticed that suddenly the wolf's attention was on something behind him. The orange wolf then knocked Sky out of its way. After Sky hit the ground he turned toward the wolf. He saw that the orange wolf was attacking a brown werewolf. The two were cutting each other with their claws and biting each other. After a minute or so of this, the orange one sent a fireball at the brown one. The brown one then ran off.

Oritel approached Bloom. "Was that the one that turned you?" Bloom nodded her head to say yes. Oritel looked over the wolf and saw all the cuts she had.

"Mariam and Faragonda, can you two heal her wounds?" With that the two healed all the wounds.

Sky finally gained the courage to ask a question he had on his mind. "How do you four know the wolf. I've noticed that all of you care about it."

The four exchanged glances. Oritel then spoke, "Faragonda and Flora know her. Faragonda called Mariam and I to help. We have some experience with dark creatures."

Sky was about to say something when the wolf houled in pain. They all turned to see the wolf transforming back with the sun rising. Flora remembered that Bloom wanted to tell Sky and the Specialists herself.

"Come on guys. The werewolf dosen't want many to know who she is. We should go before she transforms." With that, Flora teleported the three to Red Fountain. She then walked over to the three adults. They waited as Bloom reformed into a human form, her cloths ejected and put on her body. Bloom passed out from the pain.

"Lets take her back to Alfea." Faragonda suggested. With that Oritel picked Bloom up, and Mariam transported the five to Faragonda's office.

**Author's Note:**** Well that's Chapter 2! Hope you all are enjoying the story. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**** Hello. Like I always say I hope you all are enjoying the story. Thank you to Midnight Lost and winx fan 10 for all the reviews.**

Chapter 3

Shortly after they returned with Bloom, the rest of the Winx came to Faragonda's office. The group waited for Bloom to wake up. It took a few hours before she did. Thankfully it was Sunday so the girls could be there for her.

"Oh, that really hurts." Bloom said whiled holding her head. Bloom opened her eyes, reveling them to be their normal blue color.

"Bloom are you alright?" Mariam asked in a very motherly way.

"My whole body aches. I hope the other transformations won't hurt as much." Bloom said.

"Don't worry. They only hurt with the first complete change." Oritel said as he handed her a little red and blue pill. "It's for the pain."

Bloom took the pill. The pain started to go away. "Thank you. I feel much better now."

"So did anything happen after we left?" Stella four that were with Bloom gave glances toward each other.

Their attention was redirected towards Bloom when she spoke. "Sky showed up. He wanted to kill the 'monster' in front of him. Apparently his sister was killed by a werewolf when he was little." Bloom stated while holding off tears. "With the orders of my parents and Faragonda he didn't touch me. Well, except when he was petting me." She said somewhat laughing.

"Well if he put up with a random werewolf by his view, then he would probably accept you when you tell him." Musa said.

With thinking for a few minutes, Bloom made a decision. "Stella do you happen to have my phone?"

"I thought you would want to call Sky yourself. Here you go." Stella said as she handed Bloom's phone to her.

She dialed the phone and called Sky. "Hello, who is this?"

"Sky, it's Bloom. Did I wake you?" Bloom asked.

"Oh Bloom! Sorry I had a long night. Do you need something?" He asked.

"Actually, when ever your awake enough to drive I need to talk to you. Please come to Alfea." Bloom said.

"Oh ya i'll be there." Sky said. Then he hung up the phone. Bloom put her phone in her purse.

"So is he coming?" Stella asked.

"Of corse." Bloom said.

After a few hours, Sky showed up at Alfea. He and Bloom went for a walk in the forest and found themselves in the same clearing as last night. They sat down by one of the trees.

"Hey I heard about last night." Bloom said as she remembered the night before.

"Ya it was interesting." Sky said.

"So you never told me you had a sister. What was her name?" Bloom asked.

"Her name was Alyssa." He said in sorrow.

"What did she look like?" Bloom asked. Sky pulled out a picture of her. She had brown hair with blond highlights. She looked a lot like him.

"She was an older sibling." Bloom said. Sky nodded.

"I'm sorry if this is hard to talk about. You don't have to if you don't want to." Bloom said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Ever since I heard about the werewolf from Saladine, the memory has been stuck in my head. I need to tell someone so it might as well be you." Sky said as he turned his head to the sky. "When I was 7 me, my mother, and Alyssa were going into the woods. We got lost and it was getting dark. We set up camp. After a few hours we heard a howl. We turned to see a werewolf running toward us. It attacked Alyssa, slitting her throught. I was able to fight it off before it killed or infected us." Sky informed.

"Sky I'm sorry." Bloom said.

"It's not your fault." Sky said.

"Sky this may be difficult for you, but you need to know something." Bloom said.

"What is it Bloom?" Sky asked. Bloom then started to scratch Sky's chin like he did the wolf the night before. His eyes widened in realization.

"You were the wolf? Of corse why didn't I put that together last night. Red furred werewolf that Oritel and Mariam cared for." Sky said in shock. Bloom wondered what he would do. The two were silent for a few minutes.

"Sky please say something." Bloom pleaded.

"I need some time to think." Sky said as he stood up and walked away. Bloom started to cry.

She sat there crying for a few minutes before she heard footsteps homing toward her. Oritel and Mariam entered the clearing to see Bloom sitting there with her knees up to her chest crying. They went over to her and sat next to her. They were about to ask what was wrong when she spoke.

"I told Sky. He ran off. He said he needed to think. He thinks I'm a monster."

"You're not a monster. As for Sky, give him some time." Mariam said. Bloom just sat there crying.

"We have to go back to Sparks. If you need us you can always call." Oritel said as he and Mariam stood up. Bloom got up and hugged them goodbye. Oritel and Mariam teleported away and Bloom started to head to Alfea.

Once Bloom was half way to Alfea, she was attacked from behind. The attacker held her there long enough to put a necklace on her. The necklace was solid gold with an amber gem in the middle. On the stone is a picture of a cresent moon. The attacker then let her go and disappeared. Bloom tried to remove the necklace, but it shocked her the moment she moved it. 'What is this things purpose?' Bloom thought as she started to sprint to Alfea.

**Author's Note: What does the necklace do? Who was the attacker? What will Sky do? Keep reading and reviewing to find out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hello readers. Sorry that it took me longer to do this chapter. Shit happens and it ain't going well right now. But anyways, here we go.**

Chapter 4

Stella was in the quad. She was talking with a student about some homework when she saw Bloom sprinting across the quad. She tried to catch up to Bloom but she was just too fast. 'She is so much faster now that she's a werewolf.'

Stella finally caught up to her when she found Bloom in her room, crying over a book. She went over and sat next to her friend. Bloom looked up aad their eyes met.

"Bloom what's wrong?" Stella asked.

"I can't take it off." Bloom said.

"Can't take what off?" Stella asked while noticing the new necklace.

"The Amulet of Lycanthropy." Bloom said while motioning to the necklace.

"Why cant you take it off? What does it do?" Stella asked.

"It has been cursed for centuries. Once on a werewolf it can't be removed. As for what it does you can just read the book." Bloom said with sorrow and anger. Stella turned the book around and read the passage about the amulet.

As she was reading, Flora and Musa entered the room. They entered to find Bloom crying and Stella reading a book.

"Bloom what's wrong?" Flora asked.

"Ask Stella." Bloom said.

"Ok, Stella what's wrong with Bloom?" Musa asked.

"Apparently she somehow got the Amulet of Lycanthropy put on her. It used to suppress the need to transform once a month, but now it's cursed. Once on a werewolf the amulet can't be removed." Stella explained.

"Well I don't get it. Why would she be sad about not having to transform?" Musa asked.

"I haven't read that part yet. There is more to the curse." Stella stated.

"Keep reading then!" Musa ordered.

Before Stella could comply, Bloom spoke up. "I need to leave." With that Bloom got off the bed and started walking to the door. She was stopped by Musa in front of her.

"Bloom you can't go. We will find a way to remove the amulet before it hurts you." Musa said.

Bloom looked down toward the ground. When she looked up at Musa her eyes were a bright gold color and she had an anger in her eyes. Bloom startled Musa.

"Get out of my way!" Bloom ordered as she shoved Musa out of her way. The three followed Bloom into the quad, constantly trying to get her to stop.

"Bloom you're not thinking strait. Calm down and come back to our dorm room." Flora yelled.

"Bloom please come back." Stella pleaded.

With all the commotion, the rest of the Winx joined in trying to get her to stop. Bloom almost made it out the front gate, but it closed in front of her. Bloom turned to see Faragonda floating above the winx. Faragonda saw her eyes and realized that Bloom was going rampant.

"Faragonda open the gate now before I start killing." Bloom yelled in anger. The group was supprised not that she said that, but that they could tell that she ment it.

"Bloom this isn't you, it's the amulet." Faragonda stated. Stella, Flora, and Musa were supprised that Faragonda knew about the amulet. The rest of them were clueless.

"I know that. I'm going to go kill the bitch that did this to me. She turned me, she attacked me, and she forced this amulet on me. She wanted to see me as a beast, and it will be the last thing she will ever see!" Bloom yelled.

"Bloom you are acting irrationaly. Calming down will help you." Faragonda said as she started charging a sleeping spell behind her. She through it towards Bloom.

"Shieldus!" Bloom yelled. A shield formed around Bloom, blocking the spell.

"So you want to play. Lets play!" Bloom yelled in anger. Blooms's hands became engulfed in flames. She was about to attack, but the flames disappeared and Bloom fell to her knees. She used both of her hands to grip her head like she was in pain.

'Bloom calm down, you don't want to hurt anyone.' A strange voice said in her head. It sounded like Roxy.

The group then noticed Roxy walk towards Bloom from across the quad. Her attention was focused on the girl on the ground.

"Get out of my head Roxy!" Bloom commanded.

'No Bloom. I'm in here to help you and I will not stop.' Roxy said telopathically.

"Well if you want to play with fire, you're going to get burned!" Bloom screamed as she shot up off the ground. She stared at Roxy, and Roxy suddenly grabbed her head in pain. After a few moments, Roxy fell to the ground.

'You didn't know that a power of a werewolf is telepathic communication.' Bloom sent as she turned to Faragonda.

"She will recover, but that doesn't matter. Now open the gate before I hurt some more students." Bloom yelled to the headmistress. Faragonda was about to speak before Bloom interrupted her.

"Never mind! I'll do it myself!" Bloom then formed a fireball in her hands. She shot it at the gate and it was obliterated. Bloom walked out of the gate as everyone stood there in shock. She stopped a few feet after she got out and turned back to Faragonda.

"Are you going to de-activate the barrier so I can leave?" Bloom asked. Before Faragonda could answer, a squad ship from Red Fountain landed just outside the barrier. The Specialists all exited the ship and stood in front of the barrier.

"What's going on? We saw the explosion and thought you all might need some help." Timmy stated. Bloom then turned to meet Sky's gaze. He saw that Bloom's eyes were gold. He then noticed the amulet which he recognized.

"Oh no." Sky said with a great sorrow as the reality of the situation set in.

"Well well, hello guys. Sky why do you look so sad? Now you a good reason to kill the 'monster' in front of you. I remember you saying if it ever hurt anyone then you would hunt it down. Well look at Roxy." As Bloom finished Sky noticed Roxy on the ground unconscious.

"I would consider that hurt. So why don't you stick to your word. Kill me! You would be doing me a favor!" Bloom yelled confusing the specialists that didn't know.

"Wait a moment. The werewolf you went after the other night was her?!" Riven asked as he put it together.

"That's why you came back depressed from your visit to Bloom. Why didn't you tell us?" Brandon questioned.

"I had too much on my mind at the time! Bloom I'm not going to hurt you. We need to get that amulet off you before it changes you perminantly!" Sky yelled.

"Your lieing! You said you would kill me if I hurt anyone and I have! You're trying to trick me!" Bloom yelled in anger and fear.

"Bloom no one will touch you!" Stella yelled. Bloom looked toward the Winx and saw that Stella was starting to cry.

"I have to go before I really hurt someone." Bloom said in sorrow.

"Bloom if you stay calm then you won't go rampant and hurt anyone." Sky said. Bloom turned to him and saw he was holding back tears.

Bloom couldn't handle seeing her friends hurting. She needed to leave now. She turned to the barrier closeist to the forest. Fire suddenly engulfed her whole body. She focused all her magic towards the barrier. After of a few moments, the barrier collapsed from the stress. Sky started to run to Bloom to stop her from leaving. Bloom saw this and ran into the forest.

Sky fell to his knees where Bloom stood, staring in the direction where she ran. Brandon and Stella walked toward him.

"Sky we will fix this. We will get her back." Stella said trying to comfort him.

"No, no we're not. She's going rampant and being out there is only going to accelerate the process. We lost her and it's my fault for running when she told me!" Sky yelled in sorrow and anger.

"Sky how can you say that? We all love her and she is strong. We will get her back!" Stella yelled as she headed back into Alfea.

Sky got up and turned to Stella. "Your right Stella. We'll be here tomorrow at 9:00 a.m. to plan on how to help Bloom." With that the Specialists got on the squad ship and went back to Red Fountain. Stella rejoined the group as Musa spoke.

"Alright does someone want to tell us that don't know what in the world is going on?"

"Yes I will explain everything, but not here. Lets take Roxy to the the infermery then we'll go to my office." With what Faragonda said, she and the winx grabbed Roxy and headed inside.

**Author's Note: Alright here is that chapter. Again I'm sorry it took me longer to do this chapter but some things are happening right now and I'm really distracted. Hope you all enjoyed. Please keep reading and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hello people. I'm sorry that I haven't been persistent in updating. I'm trying the best I can.**

Chapter 5

Bloom was running through the forest. After she was sure that she lost anyone who might have followed her she transformed. This time the transformation was painless and it only took about six seconds. One transformed she started to try to find the sint of the werewolf.

After an hour of searching, she finally found a fresh sint. The trail sent her in loops and all around the forest. The woman obviously tried to make sure no one could follow her, but Bloom was good at tracking. Bloom came to a clearing near the lake. She saw the woman sitting near the water. The woman turned and saw Bloom standing in the tree line.

"How did you find me?!" The woman asked in fear.

'I am a werewolf because of you. I followed your sint.' Bloom sent telepathically. The woman then transformed and ran. Bloom chased the woman for several minutes. The woman lost Bloom at one point. Bloom then followed her sint to a cave. Bloom entered to find the woman asleep. Bloom entered the cave and put up a wall of fire to block the only exit. Bloom then walked over to the sleeping woman and howled loudly. The woman jumped awake to see Bloom standing over her.

"Bloom wait!" The woman yelled. Bloom re-transformed into human form.

"You wanted to see me as a beast, now you will get to. It will also be the last thing you see!" Bloom yelled.

"Please wait! I'll explain everything!" The woman pleaded.

"I'm waiting. Tell me why you have done all this to me!" Bloom ordered.

"I did it to get your help." The woman said as she got up.

"Really, you could have just asked." Bloom stated as she calmed down.

"No. To undo the curse on the Amulet of Lycanthropy it requires two werewolves with powerful magic ability." The woman explained.

"I am not forgiving you for what you have done." Bloom stated.

"And I don't expect you to, but after you help me break the curse I will leave Magix and you will never hear from me again." The woman said.

"What is your name?" Bloom asked.

"My name is Aela (A-el-a) (Bad attempt to say how to pronounce the name)." Aelo said.

"What do I get in return for my help?" Bloom asked.

"Once the ritual is complete, the origional amulet will be restored and duplicated. There will be one for me and one for you." Aela explained.

"Alright what do you need from me?" Bloom inquired.

"We need a book that Oritel brought with him to Alfea. The book that tells about how the amulet was created. You need to go tonight and get it before they reactivate the barrier." Aela stated.

"Alright. I'll get the book." Bloom said as she went and sat in a chair.

Faragonda and the Winx arrived in her office. She went over to her desk and sat down.

"Alright now it's time to explain why it is bad that the Amulet of Lycanthropy is on Bloom." With that Faragonda had the complete attention of the Winx.

"The Amulet of Lycanthropy was created by a powerful wizard several centuries ago, but no one is completely sure of the exact date. The wizard created it to suppress the need of a werewolf to transform. It also prevented any possibility of a werewolf going rampant."

Stella then suddenly interrupted. "There's that woud again, 'rampant'. What does it mean?"

"Well Stella. When a werewolf goes rampant it means that they give in to their animalistic nature. They forget who they are and only live for the thrill of the hunt." Faragonda explained.

"And you said that's happening to Bloom?" To Stella's question Faragonda only nodded her head. The girls gasped.

"So you said that the amulet was cursed?" Musa asked trying to diffuse the situation.

"Yes. A group of werewolf hunters found the amulet and put a powerful curse on it. Once on a werewolf's neck it can not be removed and it drives the poor person to go rampant." Faragonda stated.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Enter!" Faragonda yelled. The door opened to reveal Roxy.

Roxy entered the room and Faragonda spoke. "You should be in bed."

"I'm fine Ms. Faragonda. I only fainted from the mental stress. Besides the nurse cleared me." Roxy stated.

"By the way how were you able to do that?" Stella asked.

"Well when you think about it, people are animals too. Considering that I have been trying to use my powers to get into people's minds too. It takes a lot more energy and I had been unsuccessful until Bloom." Roxy explained.

"And since Bloom is more like an animal now it was easier for you to get in her head. It's a very logical explanation." Tecna said.

"Well now that you all are caught up to speed I suggest we all get some rest. We will need all the strength we have to help Bloom tomorrow." Faragonda said. "Oh and Roxy, if you have any questions ask one of the girls. I filled them in before you showed up." With that the winx left the headmistress's office.

**Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter was shorter. Next chapter will be better. We'll get to see how Bloom tries to get into Alfea. Please review, it is what keeps me going! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey people. I sorry that I haven't updated in so long. Bad writers block.**

Chapter 6

It was near midnight. Oritel and Mariam were talking with the winx. The royal couple arrived back at Alfea about an housister Bloom left. Faragonda called them back and with the winx, informed them about Bloom.

They were talking with the winx about ideas on how to find Bloom.

"Oritel and Mariam could use their Dragon Fire to sense where she is like she did with Baltor." Stella suggested.

"But to do that, we would need to know her general location." Tecna stated.

"Your right Tec. I say we all hit the sack and think more on it after a good nights rest." Musa said. They all went to their seperate rooms and went to sleep. Oritel and Mariam couldn't get to sleep though.

"Oritel I don't think I can handle losing Bloom." Mariam said in a really depressed voice.

"I know what you mean darling, but she is strong. With our help she will get through this." Oritel said trying to comfert her.

"I hope your right Oritel." Mariam replied as she leaned back against his chest.

Outside the front of the school Bloom stood there. She was waiting for that one room's light to go out. after a few more minutes, the light was turned off.

'Finally! those friends of mine never know when to go to sleep.' Bloom thought as she started to walk into Alfea. 'Okay, I last saw the book in my dorm so I'll go look there first.'

Bloom made it to the door to the commons room of their dorm. She slowly turned the handle and opened the door. She snuck in and walked to the door to her dorm.

'Thankfully since we're teachers this year we all have our own dorms. I won't have to worry about Flora.' Bloom thought as she opened the door to her room. When Bloom entered the room she nearly had a heart attack.

Oritel and Mariam were sleeping in her room. 'I thought they were on Sparks!' Bloom looked around the room for the book. She finally found it. 'Of corse it's on the nightstand next to Oritel! Damn my luck tonight!' Bloom thought as she quietly made her way to the book.

She picked the book up off the nightstand. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and turned to see what is was. The lights of the room suddenly flashed on, momentarily blinding Bloom. When she could see she saw Mariam standing next to the light switch.

"Bloom?" Mariam asked in confusion. Bloom knew that it would take too long to explain everything. She had the book so she needed to run before someone pushed her anger too far. Bloom pushed past Mariam and ran into the commons room.

Bloom glanced back to see if anyone was following her and ran into something in front of her. She fell back and lost her grip on the book. She looked up to see Flora standing by the door that she hit.

"Bloom?" Flora asked in confusion in the same way Mariam did. Bloom was starting to panic. The plan was to slip in and take the book without anyone knowing. Now with the commotion she was sure the whole Winx Club was up by now. Bloom heard footsteps behind her and they were getting closer. She reached out with her left hand and found the book.

Bloom grabbed the book and shot to her feet. Once up she ran for the door to the hallway. She was in such a hurry to get out of there that she didn't open the door. Bloom ran strait through the glass door, shattering it into hundreds of pieces. Bloom didn't stop till she was out in the quad. She turned to see the Winx and Mariam running after her. 'Wait where's Oritel?'

Bloom's question couldn't have been timed any better. As soon as she finished a pair of strong hands grabbed her wrists and forced them down to her waist.

"Bloom calming down will help you with your rampancy." Oritel said from behind.

"I don't have time for this! I need to leave with the book!" Bloom screamed as she tried to get loose.

"Bloom please calm down." Mariam said as she stopped in front of her.

Bloom then suddenly stopped fighting Oritel. She then just collapsed to her knees. Mariam and Oritel both got on their knees and both hugged Bloom.

"All I need is the book and everything can go back to normal." Bloom said as she started to cry.

"Bloom if you calm down we can help you." Mariam soothed.

"Please, I'm to the point of begging. Please just let me have the book and let me go." Bloom pleaded. The group just stood there and watched as Bloom cried in her parent's embrace.

"Alright Bloom. I trust your judgement. You can have the book. Do what you need to do." Oritel said as he broke from Bloom. He walked a few feet and picked up the book. He walked back to his daughter and wife and handed her the book.

Bloom took the book and stopped crying. She turned and kissed Mariam on the cheek. She broke from her mother and stood up. She hugged Oritel tightly.

"Thank you Daddy!" Bloom yelled as she let him go. She turned and ran toward the forest. The group was shocked that he let her go.

"Oritel why did you let her go?" Stella asked.

"Because I've been around a few rampant werewolves and Bloom is not going rampant. There is more to the curse on the Amulet of Lycanthropy that we all don't know." Oritel explained.

**Author's Note: Alright I finally finished this chapter. Just to make sure there is no confusion, I went through the entire story and changed the term 'feral' to 'rampant'. Again I'm sorry that this took so long, karma hates me right now. Review and keep reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hi readers. I am so sorry arhat I haven't been able to update lately. I have had a bad case of writer's block. **

Chapter 7

Bloom arrives back at Aela's cave. She enters and finds Aela asleep. Bloom lightly walks over to the werewolf's sleeping form. Bloom then dropped the book right next to her head. A loud thump echoes through the cave. Aela awakes to see Bloom standing over her.

"I got the book." Bloom answered as she pointed to the thick tome next to her. Aela grabbed the book and moved over to the desk on the other side of the room. Bloom slowly walked up behind her waiting for anything.

"Shit!" Aela suddenly yelled.

"What?" Bloom asked, worried about the answer.

"Well, according to the book, with how the amulet was made we will need a blood sacrifice to undo the curse." Aela stated.

"Ok, how much blood?" Bloom asked.

"So much that we'll need four more werewolves." Aela informed.

"So where do we get four more werewolves?" Bloom asked.

"I'll have to get the rest of my family." Aela said.

"Well then what's the problem?" Bloom asked slightly annoyed.

"We also need a powerful magical weapon." Aela started, but Bloom finished, "And the closest ones are either Stella's ring or my father's sword."

"Yeah, so you think about that while I go get my family." Aela said as she turned to the exit. She then ran out, leaving Bloom to think.

In Faragonda's office, the Winx, Specialists, Oritel, Mariam, and Faragonda were talking.

"Oritel you have explained your decision several times now, and I still don't understand. The curse forces the wearer to go rampant, but you say Bloom isn't? It doesn't make sence!" Sky stated in confusion.

"If Bloom was going rampant, she wouldn't have hesitated to kill or maim anyone that got in her way. She never showed hostile intentions, she just wanted the book." Oritel explained.

"I'm with Oritel, Bloom isn't a mindless killing machine. Bloom is still the friend that we all know and love and she has a plan to fix something." Stella stated.

"No matter what she may be planing we have to capture her. Only when it's confined will we be able to prevent it from harming anyone." Sky argued.

"Sky I'm tiered of you! Every since this happened to her you have treated Bloom no better than a monster! How can you be so cruel and heartless about the woman who is your fiancée?!" Stella yelled in anger.

"Stella why don't you see it?! Every creature like that should be killed! Their only reason for living is to kill!" Sky yelled.

"King Sky I have had enough of your attitude about my daughter! She is the same person that she was before! She is not a monster!" Mariam yelled. She then stormed out of the room, Oritel and Stella not too far behind. Eventually everyone had exited the room besides Sky, Brandon, and Faragonda.

"Sky I know how you feel about werewolves, but that's going to far. You need to get over this grudge for the sake of your future marriage and all of your friendships." Brandon then left the room.

"Sky he's right. It's not Bloom's fault that she has become this. Believe in her and see past this." Faragonda advised.

"I can never forget what happened. Right now Bloom is possibly a threat to the safety of the public and she needs to be stopped. Sky then left the room.

Back in the cave, Bloom was thinking of ways how to get the ring or the sword. She heard footsteps coming into the cave. She got up to see Aela and four other men.

"Bloom, this is the rest of my family. Their names are Kodlak, Skjor, Farkas, and Vilkas." Aela said as she pointed to each man. Each man was well built.

Kodlak was an older man. He had a full head of white hair and a large white beard. He also had a deep brown set of eyes.

Skjor was younger than Kodlak, but older than the rest. He had no hair. His right eye was a dark blue, but his left was solid white.

Farkas and Vilkas were twins. Vilkas has a solid black set of hair when Farkas has a more brownish black hair.

"It's nice to meet you mam." Kodlak said as he grabbed Bloom's hand and kissed it lightly.

"Kodlak!" Aela yelled at the elderly werewolf.

"What? I was just being nice." Kodlak responded.

"Ok so now that we have all met, do you have any ideas how to get either of the weapons?" Aela asked Bloom.

"Well, I was thinking that if i just explained it to Oritel then he would be willing to help. I am his daughter after all." Bloom said.

"I know but Bloom, if too many people know about the ritual then your husband-to-be wouldn't hesitate to try to kill the rest of us." Aela explained.

"I think we should try Bloom's plan. She knows Oritel the best and we should respect her decision." Skjor stated.

"I agree with Skjor. Bloom you should do what you think will get the goal complete." Kodlak added.

"Fine! We'll do it her way. But if that blond king finds us and tries to kill us it's on her." Aela said.

"You should go. It might take a while to explain everything. Just promise me one thing."

"What do you need Kodlak?" Bloom asked.

"Just to be safe, don't tell anyone where the cave is." Kodlak stated.

"I wont, and that's a promise." With that, Bloom left the cave.

**Author's Note:**** Hey everyone! That is the end of Chapter 7! Again I'm sorry that i haven't updated in a while. To anyone who reviews with the correct game reference in this chapter I will give them a shout out in the next chapter! I will only do this for the reviewers that review before March 30th! **

**On a side note, I will be posting two new stories soon. Once they are both up, I would like you all to read them both. Once you read them, review with which one you want me to work on the most! The one with the most votes will be the one I will focus on more, along with still writing The Flaming Wolf. See you all soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hello. I'm sorry to anyone who has been waiting for an update to this story. As I've said before, I've had writer's block on this story. That's why I put up Baltor's Curse. Anyways, I'm doing my best to update often.**

Chapter 8

Bloom arrived at Alfea. It was late in the night again. 'Dang, I guess I'll try to take the sword. If I get caught then I'll explain everything.' Bloom thought as she walked through the gate. She snuck in the building and made her way to the dorm. Everyone seemed to be asleep, so Bloom entered.

She went to the room where she found her parents before. They were sleeping, so Bloom looked for the sword. She found it near Oritel, leaning up against the nightstand.

Bloom quitetly snuck over to the sword, grabbed it, and left the room. Once in the hallway, Bloom started to leave. She didn't make it more than five steps before the sword was taken out of her hand. She turned around to see Oritel standing there, sword in hand.

"Now Bloom, taking the book was one thing but taking my sword is another." Oritel said.

"I'm sorry daddy, but it's nessisary to remove the curse." Bloom explained.

"If you need the sword, then I'm guessing you need the magical power in it." Oritel stated.

"Yeah." Bloom answered.

"Well it's good I caught you. As an heir to the throne you could use it partially, but only the king can use it to its full potential. To need the sword that means you need it's full power you need me." Oritel said.

"Alright. Dad, will you please help me and the family of werewolves remove the curse from the amulet?" Bloom asked.

"Family of werewolves?" Oritel asked.

"Dad do you trust me?" Bloom asked.

"Yes, of course I do." Oritel said.

"Alright. If you follow me then i'll take you to the cave where I have been staying." Bloom said.

"Hold on, lets bring Miriam with us. We may need more magical energy." Oritel suggested.

"Alright. Go get her up and meet me at the front gate." Bloom said. The two parted ways.

Oritel entered the room he was staying in. He found Miriam still asleep. He walked over to her and shook her shoulder.

"What do you want Oritel?" Miriam asked, half asleep.

"If you want to see Bloom, get up and get dressed." Oritel said. Miriam shot out of bed.

"Oritel this better not be a joke." Miriam said.

"It's not. Bloom needs our help. She's waiting for us at the gate. Hurry up." Oritel said. The royal couple got dressed as quickly as possible. Once done, they headed toward the gate.

Sky was walking in the forest. He was looking for any sign of werewolves. His intelligence reports told him that four new werewolves were in the area. He found himself at Alfea. He looked at the gate to see Bloom standing there.

'She's waiting for something. This is good. I can follow her back to the rest of the monsters.' Sky thought. He then saw two people exit Alfea. 'Oritel and Miriam? What are they doing?' Sky thought as he watched.

Bloom stood there waiting. 'Where are they?' Suddenly her parents excited the school. Miriam walked up to Bloom, and the two hugged.

"Bloom it's so nice to see you!" Miriam exclaimed.

"It's good to see you too. Now before we go, I need to talk to blondie hiding over there." Bloom said. Bloom was apon Sky in mere seconds, even though he was a good 10 meters away. Bloom then dragged him to where her parents stood.

"Bloom what are you doing?" Miriam asked.

"I'm sorry to have to do this, but if follows us then the others will be in danger." Bloom explained as Sky stood up. Bloom then punched Sky in the face, knocking him out cold.

"Now we can go."

"What about him? We can't just leave him here." Miriam asked. Bloom knelt down next to Sky. She pulled a necklace out from under his shirt.

"It's a Red Fountain distress beakon. I'll just activate it and someone will be here to help him in five minutes." Bloom explained. She then activated it.

"Come on, we need to go. Follow me." Bloom said. The three then walked into the forest.

Brandon was sleeping in his dorm when a small device started beeping. Brandon grabbed it to see what it was and saw that Sky's distress beakon was activated.

'What has he gotten himself into now?' Brandon thought as he got dressed. Suddenly Riven and Helia entered the room.

"Brandon what are you doing? It's 12:53 a.m." Riven asked.

"It's Sky. His distress beakon was activated." Brandon explained.

"Where is the signal coming from?" Helia asked.

"According to the tracker, he's in front of Alfea." Brandon said.

"Well then lets go help him." Helia said as he and Riven went to get dressed. Brandon picked up his phone and diled Stella. It rang a few times before she answered.

"What? Hello? Who is this?" Stella asked groggily.

"Stella it's Brandon"

"Brandon! Why would you call me this early? You know I need my beauty sleep." Stella yelled.

"It's Sky. His distress beakon was activated and it's in front of Alfea. I need to look for him while we get ready." Brandon said.

"Alright! I'll go look for him, but for you not him." Stella said as as she hung up.

Sky awoke to hearing his name being yelled. "Sky! Sky where are you?"

"I'm here." Sky called as he sat up. Sky pressed his hand on the left side of his face, n hoping it would dull the pain.

"What are you doing taking a nap outside Alfea?" Stella asked as she knelt down next to him.

"I'm not napping." Sky snapped. Suddenly, three levabikes rode up.

"There you are Sky. Your distress beakon was activated." Brandon said. Sky looked to the beakon to see it was on.

"She must have activated it." Sky said.

"Who?" Helia asked.

"Bloom." Sky answered.

"Wait, you got your but kicked by your girlfriend?" Riven asked.

"Um, yeah." Sky answered.

"What was Bloom doing here?" Stella asked.

"Last I saw, she was leaving with her parents." Sky said.

"Oritel and Miriam left with Bloom?" Stella asked.

"Yeah." Sky answered.

"Well lets get Sky back to Red Fountain." Brandon said as he helped Sky off the ground. Sky rode with Brandon and all the boys went back to R.F. and Stella went back to bed.

**Author's Note: Well that's Chapter 8. How will the werewolves react to Bloom bringing her parents to the hideout? Hope to update soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**** Hi everyone. I do wish that more people would read Assassin in Magix. Only having 100ish views since i posted it is depressing. That's the story I will most likely work on. In any case, read and review.**

Chapter 9

Oritel, Miriam, and Bloom arrived at the cave. Bloom entered first, followed by the royal couple. They came into the main area where a tall, grey haired man stood. He turned to see the three, anger shown on his face.

"What are they doing here?!" Kodak questioned.

"The full power of the sword can only be accessed by Oritel and he didn't want to leave Miriam at Alfea. Calm down Kodlak." Bloom explained as the other three werewolves entered the room.

"Were you followed by anyone else?" Aela questioned.

"Of course not. I even had to take care of Sky before owe even left Alfea!" Bloom exclaimed, settleing the werewolve's nerves.

"We're ready to start the ritual Bloom." Aela said as she moved over to a stone table. The table ahead intricate carvings all over it. At its base is a ring that is carved out of the cave floor. The ring made a perfect circle around the table and aid about two inches deep by one inch wide.

Bloom walked over to the table. There is an indention in the middle, about an inch deep with an inch diameter. She pulled out a small dagger and cut open her right wrist. She winced in pain as the blood flowed into the indention.

Once it was nearly full Bloom used some magic to heal the hand. She then laid down on the table. Oritel and Miriam were just watching when Aela came up to them.

"You two need to stand by Bloom's head. Both of you need to hold the sword simoltanisouly above Bloom's head."

"Alright." Oritel replied as they moved by Bloom and did as instructed. Aela stood by Bloom's right arm, Kodlak by her left arm, Farkas by her right leg, and Vilkas by the left leg. Skjor stood between Farkas and Vilkas. The werewolves all pulled out knives and slit their right wrists. The blood fell into the ring on the ground. After a few moments Bloom healed their wrists.

"Now everyone with magic needs to focus it on the amulet with the thought of breaking the curse." Kodlak stated. Aela, Kodlak, Bloom, Oritel and Miriam all focused their magic.

After a few moments the blood in the ring and the amulet started to glow brightly. The light became so bright theat everyone clioser their eyes. The light dissipated after a few moments. All the blood had disappeared, and Bloom sat up. She reached up and grabbed the amulet. She pulled it up and over her head. It came off!

"Yes! It worked!" Bloom exclaimed as she got off the table and hugged Aela.

"Now I can duplicate it so everyone else can have one." Aela said as she took the amulet and walked into the other room. Bloom introduced everyone to her parents and visa versa.

After a few minutes Aela came in with several amulets. One was gold and all the copies were silver.

"Here. You've earned the right to keep the original." Aela said as she handed the gold amulet to Bloom.

"I'm flattered, thank you." Bloom said as she took the amulet.

"Also we would like to officially invite you to join our family." Kodlak said as he took an amulet.

"What, really? I would be honored." Bloom exclaimed.

Miriam was listening to all this and was befuddled. Oritel noticed and turned to her.

"Werewolves form packs like real wolves, but they call them families."

"Oh, that makes more since." Miriam said.

"So where are you all going to go?" Bloom asked her new family.

"We don't know." Vilkas explained.

Bloom turned to Oritel. "Is there anywhere near the palace on Sparks where they could move to?"

"I think there's a two story house for sale in the outer district. It's close to the palace and is out of the way." Oritel answered.

"Thank you Bloom, but we don't have enough money to buy a house. Not to mention Farkas is wanted on Sparks." Aela informed her.

"That's where he looked familiar from. You killed a man in cold blood in the middle of a street." Oritel exclaimed.

"That was the most recent reason why we needed to break the curse. He couldn't control himself that day and the man stole his wallet." Aela explained.

"Daddy could you pardon him and buy them the house?" Bloom asked with puppy dog eyes. Oritel stared at her for a few moments before he spoke.

"Alright! How can I resist my daughter. I'll work out the paperwork when I return home."

"Thank you!" Bloom yelled as she ran up and hugged her father.

"Miriam and I are going to return to Alfea. You can say goodbye to them and meet us there. We all will meet at the Magix Cafe and head to Sparks." Oritel stated as he and Miriam walked out the cave.

Once they were gone Aela came up to Bloom. "There's something I need to tell you about werewolves that few know."

"What?" Bloom asked, curious about the answer.

"Have you ever read _Twilight_?" Aela asked.

"Yes." Bloom answered.

"You remember how the werewolves 'imprint' on people, kind of like love at first sight and soul mate combined?" Aela asked.

"Yes I remember." Bloom asked, not getting the connection.

"The author knew a real werewolf. Imprinting is real for us."

"Oh, how will I know?" Bloom asked.

"Trust me, you will." Aela said as she looked toward Skjor. Bloom caught the glance and put two and two together.

"You imprinted on Skjor?" Bloom questioned.

"Yes, and he imprinted on me." Aela said dreamily.

"Alright lets get going to Alfea." Bloom yelled to everyone. After that they all followed her out of the cave.

**Author's Note: There is chapter 9. Again I hope more of you read Assassin in Magix. Also apparently being forced to watch the _Twilight _movies actually came in handy. Hope to update soon.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. Everything seems to be so calm, or is it? What's comming for our protagonist? Let's find out!**

Chapter 10

Bloom and the werewolves were walking towards Alfea. The plan is for the wolves to stay in the forest while Bloom met up with her parents. Then after the three royals left the wolves would join them farther down the road. They would then head to the transport station and heard to Sparxs. But as everyone knows, things don't usually go according to plans.

The six werewolves walked into a clearing. It was the same clearing where the fake Avalon helped Bloom train. They were walking when they suddenly heard clapping. The group imeadatly started looking for the source. Bloom saw movement out of the scorned of her eye. She turned to see Sky coming out of the shade of the tree line.

"Well, well, well. Look who I found." Sky spoke as he drew his phantomblade.

"Sky what are you doing?" Bloom asked, fearful that this situation may result in violence.

"I'm going to exterminate these beasts. You get to live so run off to Alfea now Bloom." Sky said as he slowly started walking towards the werewolves.

Bloom took a defensive stance. "Sky I won't let you hurt my family."

"Oh so you consider them your pack. Well then you can die with them!" Sky lunged foward. Bloom was caught off guard by his sudden movement. Sky's sword pierced Bloom's left side. Bloom screamed out in pain as Sky swiftly yanked the sword out of Bloom's side. Bloom fell to the ground, clutching her side. Sky then moved toward the others.

**At Alfea**

Oritel, Miriam, Faragonda, and the Winx were in the courtyard. The royals were explaining their dissaperence and what Bloom had been up to.

Suddenly Roxy grabbed her head. She looked like she was in pain. Flora noticed and imeadiatly moved to help.

"Roxy what's wrong?" Flora asked getting everyone's attention.

"It's Bloom. She's... she's been attacked. She's hurt. We need to help her!" Roxy yelled as she ran out the front gate. The Winx instantly followed her. Oritel and Miriam turned to Faragonda.

"She's the fairy of animals. Since Bloom is more like a wolf now, Roxy can have limited physic communication with Bloom." Faragonda explained. With that Oritel and Miriam ran into the forest.

**With Bloom**

Sky stalked over to Aela. Bloom turned herself around to see where Sky was going. The entire group was shocked that he actually hurt Bloom.

Kodlak saw that Sky was going to Aela next. Sky dashed foward. Aela closed her eyes, bracing herself for the pain. It never came though. She opened her eyes to see Kodlak infront of her, Sky's sword through his chest. He fell to his knees, then over on his right side.

Bloom stared at Kodlak's body. That horrid, unfocused look in his eyes. The blood creating a pool on the ground. Bloom screamed in sorrow, for Kodlak had given his life to save Aela.

**The Winx**

The group heard someone scream. Roxy suddenly stopped. The Winx stopped behind her as Oritel and Miriam caught up.

"Roxy? Are you alright?" Flora asked.

"Bloom, she's so sad. Someone is dead." Roxy barely got out. She then started running again, and everyone followed.

**Bloom**

Bloom couldn't believe it. Her husband-to-be killed a man she considered family. She saw it on the other's faces too. They couldn't believe it either. Aela and Skjor were in each other's embrace. Farkas and Vilkas were on their knees next to Kodlak.

Vilkas suddenly pulled the sword out of the corpse and it de-activated. He then threw it, landing in between Bloom and Sky.

All of her pain and sorrow suddenly turned to anger. Bloom forced herself to her feet.

"Sky!" Bloom yelled. He turned around to see her standing there, blood running down her side.

"Bloom this is your last chance. You can go to Alfea and get help." Sky said as he took a few steps toward her.

"No Sky, this is your last chance. Leave know or you'll only live to regret it." Bloom warned.

"You think you can take me? You're heavily bleeding and can barely stand!" Sky laughed as he picked the phantomblade up off the ground and activating it. Instead of going towards Bloom, Sky started walking towards Aela and Skjor.

Bloom started to glow with magic. She sent a blast at Sky, sending him flying into a boulder. As Sky got up off the ground, Bloom did her best to walk closer to him.

Sky had to use the large rock to help himself up. Once standing, he saw that Bloom was heading toward him. He picked up his blade and turned toward Bloom.

"You'll have to do a lot better than that to beat me." Sky yelled as he stood up strait.

"Fine by me." Bloom said as she transformed into her wolf form. Her powers were flaring, so she was surrounded by fire. She looked like a flaming wolf. She noticed a look in Sky's eyes and noticed it right away. It was fear. Sky is going to regret killing Kodlak.

**Authors Note: Sorry for not updating. I'm also sorry that this chapter was shorter than usual. I'll try to work on my writing more. Please review with your opinions. Should Bloom kill Sky or should he survive the fight?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Well hello everyone! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I have been busy with all the end of school year stuff. Anyway since school's out I'll try to update more often.**

**I got a ton of reviews on your opinions. Very few wanted me to spare Sky. On review even just repeated "KILL HIM !" over and over again. I respect all of your opinions. I may or may not kill Sky, you'll just have to keep reading to find out. :)**

Chapter 11

"You'll have to do a lot better than that to beat me." Sky yelled as he stood up strait.

"Fine by me." Bloom said as she transformed into her wolf form. Her powers were flaring, so she was surrounded by fire. She looked like a flaming wolf. She noticed a look in Sky's eyes and noticed it right away. It was fear. Sky is going to regret killing Kodlak.

Bloom charged towards Sky. He rolled out of the way, hoping she would run into the boulder. He turned back to see the area empty. He looked up to see Bloom on top of the boulder.

She pounced off the rock towards Sky. She landed in front if her. She swept his legs out from under him and he landed on his back.

Bloom brought her right claw down onto Sky's shoulder. The claws dug into his shoulder and he screamed out in pain. Bloom yanked her claws out and slashed them into Sky's stomach, leaving a rather large gash.

Sky finally recovered from his shock and pulled out a knife. He stabbed the werewolf above him in the shoulder. The fire intensified and the dagger was destroyed.

Bloom was about to attack again when she heard someone yell her name. She turned to see the Winx, Roxy, and her parents enter the area.

"Bloom don't kill him!" Roxy yelled. Bloom then moved back and transformed back to normal. She forgot that she was wounded, and winced in pain as her hand fell to her side.

"Why not? He killed Kodlak! He has stabbed me several times!" Bloom screamed in anger. Her power started irradiating off her body with massive strength.

Suddenly Oritel dashed foward. He ran around and stood between his daughter and the prince. "Bloom listen to me. Killing Sky will not bring Kodlak back, but you might be able too. The Dragon Fire is influenced by strong emotions. Use your anger and pain as sources of power, then use all that energy to revive Kodlak!"

Bloom turned to look at the fallen werewolf. She could see how the loss affected the others. Farkas and Vilkas seemed lost, while Skjor and Aela mourned him with each other. Even though she didn't know them for very long, seeing them like this hurt her.

Bloom moved to Kodlak and fell to her knees next to him. She hovered her hands over his abdomen. Her entire body was suddenly surrounded in fire. She channeled all her energy, and then some, towards Kodlak.

No one moved while Bloom tried to help him. After a few moments she stopped. Kodlak still lied there, unmoving.

Bloom looked over to Oritel with her eyes full of tears. He was about to move to comfort her when her expression changed. He noticed that she was not looking at him anymore, but something behind him.

Oritel turned to see Sky trying to get up. He was having difficulties due to his injures. He started to walk towards Bloom, but collapsed a few steps away from where he started. Oritel looked to Bloom to see that she wasn't crying anymore.

Bloom's power erupted from her. The energy filled the entire area. Everyone there felt the healing abilities if the energy. Sky sat up, his stomach and shoulder partially healed.

Everyone heard a gasp of air and turned to it's source. Kodlak suddenly sat up. Aela imeadiatly ran over and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank god you're alright Kodlak!" Aela cried as the other werewolves joined in a group hug.

Kodlak turned to Bloom, who sat alone. "Thank you Bloom."

"Of course Kodlak." bloom replied as she stood up. Her hand fell to her side in a meager attempt to help the pain.

'So I can heal Sky and bring Kodlak back to life but I can't heal myself.' Bloom thought as she turned to the Winx. She saw all their happy and shocked looks.

Bloom's site fell on one person and she felt something weird. She suddenly had the urge to be close to that one person more than the rest. It took her a moment before she realized why.

'Oh my god, I imprinted on her!' Bloom thought before she passed out. Everyone rushed to her side.

"Is she alright?" Flora asked, worried for her close friend. Miriam placed her hand on Bloom's forehead.

"She doesn't have a fever. She must have fainted from all the magic use." Miriam answered. Sky started walking towards Bloom when Oritel moved in his way.

"You stay away from my daughter or I'll kill you myself!" Oritel yelled harshly to the young man. Sky turned and walked away. He got on a leva-bike he had hidden and rode away.

"Come on, let's take Bloom to Alfea for treatment. You all might want to come too. I know she will want to know if you all are okay." Oritel said as he picked up his wounded daughter. The entire group, werewolves, Winx, and royalty alike headed back to the school for fairies.

**Author's Note: Ok so Sky survived, but Kodlak did too. Now which one of the girls did Bloom imprint on? I want to hear you guesses in the reviews. I'll try to update soon.**


End file.
